Entrenamiento
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: Lyra quiere vencer a Red, por lo que Lance decide ayudarle a entrenar para su desafió, mientras el termina desarollando sentimientos por la joven campeona. Drabble LyraXLance Regalo de cumpleaños para Annalise :D


_**Entrenamiento.**_

El pelirrojo buscaba algo en los cielos, buscaba a aquella que había logrado vencerlo después de años de no probar el amargo sabor de la derrotar.

Las malas lenguas murmuraban su próximo reto, un reto que nadie había tenido el valor de tomar, cautivado por su valentía, decidió que la ayudaría a cumplir ese gran sueño, imposible para aquellos ignorantes que no sabían sobre la fuerza de la chica.

La encontró, fortaleciendo a su equipo con elegancia y maestría, que lo dejo aún más cautivado, y le conto sobre un lugar para poder fortalecerse a niveles astronómicos, y ambos partieron a una región fría del globo.

Frente de batalla lo llamaban, un lugar donde todos los entrenadores se enfrentaban, perfecto para que el pequeño brote del jardín, se convirtiera en un árbol lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la tempestad que se le venía encima.

El pelirrojo solo le aconsejaba a su compañera castaña, mientras ella enfrentaba con destreza a los 5 entrenadores más fuertes del recinto.

El delicado escaldar de su Quasire venció el poder del volcán de la princesa y su mayordomo.

El potente rayo de su Ampharos logro derrotar al alma del rayo de la chica de la ruleta.

La elegancia del psíquico de su Noctowl dejo fuera de combate el Blaziken de la chica del modelaje.

Incluso, usando un pokemon prestado, logro hacerse con la victoria contra el chico tecnológico.

Lance siempre la observaba, fijándose en cada detalle, su delicada pero certera forma de dar órdenes, su maestría al reponerse de problemas serios, e incluso su belleza cuando ganaba cada combate.

El ex-campeón le empezaba a encantas todo de ella, mientras le decidió dar 2 pequeñas piedras que recibió de la maestra de la región en que se encontraban, revelándole que si el poder del corazón del rayo y del suyo se conectaba, lograrían un poder inigualable.

Finalmente la chica se enfrentó en un último combate al jefe del lugar.

Quien logro vencer finalmente con un potente lanzallamas de su primer pokemon, que destrozo el poder del inigualable pokemon legendario.

Volvieron a la región, una entrenadora fuerte e implacable, madura y seria en el combate, y un entrenador encariñado y maravillado con la belleza de la entrenadora, quien la veía como única en el universo.

Llego el momento, y la chica le pidió que la acompañara, ella también agradecía su presencia de apoyo, la fortalecía, para ella, él era su sol, quien la nutria para seguir.

Subieron el monte que besa el cielo, encontrándose una gran tormenta de nieve, y a un entrenador que notaba su ausencia con los demás.

Entonces comenzó el combate, la leyenda saco para iniciar a su Blastoise, y ella saco a su Quasire.

Esa leyenda no tenía su estatus por estar en ese lugar, sus movimientos eran fuertes y veloces, pero el entrenamiento de la joven entrenadora dio sus frutos al lograr hacerle frente.

Lance solo miraba a la chica, cautivado a un más por su todo, su forma de tomar decisiones, su forma de afrontar las cosas, demostraba que ya no era una niña, además de que el movimiento de sus manos le recordaba al bello aleteo de una mariposa, y el movimiento de sus caderas encendía una llama en su corazón, saliendo de esto, le diría todo lo que ella le hacía sentir.

El combate real comenzó cuando sus pokemon de fuego cayeron, entonces el saco a su Pikachu, un Pikachu con poder casi divino, frente a un Ampharos que había nacido solo para estar en una granja, pero que ahora estaba en ese momento tan épico en la historia.

Ese Pikachu estaba a punto de vencer, hasta que Lyra y su pokemon lograron conectar sus corazones y almas, liberando así el poder definitivo, con el cual logro vencer a ese Pikachu.

Ambos entrenadores devolvieron sus pokemon a sus pokeball, sin embargo la figura de la leyenda se empezó a esfumar, dejando una tormenta aun peor, pero el pelirrojo logro sacar a su querida de la tormenta y regresar a casa, donde la espero una gran fiesta, donde todas las personalidades del mundo la felicitaron.

Al final de ese día, cuando la celebración se estaba apaciguando, el pelirrojo y la castaña se miraron mutuamente, comentando todo lo vivido en sus viajes, para que al final, cuando la luna estuvo en su máximo punto, el caballero le digiera su sentir.

La castaña solo le menciono que él era su sol, aquel que le ayudo a crecer y desarrollarse, y que ahora no quería que se fuera nunca más de su lado, haciéndose una promesa tierna de amor, y chocando sus labios al ritmo de la noche oscura y fría, dejando pasó a nuevas experiencias para vivir juntos.

* * *

 _ **Hola lectores, hoy traigo un drabble, el primero ciertamente jeje.**_

 _ **Pero esta historia es un regalo para una gran amiga y compañera.**_

 _ **Annalise, desde aca te dijo que muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños, espero tengas un año maravilloso y que te la hayas pasado super.**_

 _ **Te agradesco todo lo que haces por mi, muchas gracias y feliz cumpleaños te quiero un chingo.**_

 _ **Sin mas, espero que te guste y les guste, nos vemos en otra oportunidad.**_

 _ **Hasta luego :D**_


End file.
